


The Clone Troopers' Gender Diaries

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demiboy CC-2224 | Cody, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hardcase, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: alpha-17 wondered when he became the go-to person for cadets' (and troopers') gender troubles, but he wasn't going to turn his vod'ike away. even when they got on his nerves.(or: the clones struggle with the concept of 'gender' and some are less easily settled than others)
Relationships: Alpha-17 & Cadets, Alpha-17 & Hardcase, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the discord for allowing me to write this dumbass idea, love y'all
> 
> this will not have as consistent a posting schedule as previous fics, but it hopefully won't have too long gaps between chapters
> 
> tags will be updated as the story goes on :)

Alpha-17 stared down at the cadet, wondering just why he was the one that got assigned to the squad. 19 was trying - and failing - not to laugh from behind him, clearly amused by what the cadet had just said.

“I’m sorry, cadet, could you repeat that?” 17 asked, raising an eyebrow.

The cadet – Hardcase, 17 recalled – crossed their arms. “I said, I don’t _want_ he/him pronouns! I want to be a girl!”

17 blinked. She certainly wasn’t the first clone to come to 17 about their gender, but it was usually during the middle of the night, not during drills. “That’s fine, _vod’ika_. But you still have to do 10 laps, just because you’re a girl doesn’t mean you get out of running,” 17 explained.

Hardcase huffed, looking to 19 over 17’s shoulder. “But-"

“Go on, kid, better start running,” 19 interrupted. “Or you’ll run another 10.” 17 could tell 19 was joking, but 17 had done it before and he’d do it again. Hardcase looked between the two Alpha clones before sighing and turning around, taking off at a dead sprint around the training room.

Shaking his head, 17 turned and joined 19 against the wall, ignoring the grin from his _vod_. “Why am I the one they always come to? Why not you? Or _12_? Gods know they’re the best to deal with these things,” 17 sighed, leaning his head back against the metal and looking at the roof.

19 laughed and patted 17’s shoulder sympathetically. “They’re all a little afraid of 12, I think.” 17 shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe you can direct Hardcase to them, though. I have a feeling she’ll get on well with 12,” 19 suggested. 17 nodded his head thoughtfully, already knowing that Hardcase would be a pain in his back throughout training.

“Maybe 12’ll take this batch,” 17 commented.

19 snorted in laughter. “I think you’re pushing your luck with that, _vod_. They’ve already got some terrors in their squads,” he said.

“I can dream,” 17 replied, watching carefully as the cadets ran past him, Hardcase having caught up with them despite her diversion to argue with 17. He had a strange feeling that the cadet would cause more trouble than 17 was built to handle and wondered if 12 would notice if he assigned them to the squad. “‘40! Pick up the pace!” he called to one of the cadets, who shot him an apologetic look.

“I’m pretty sure 12 was talking about assigning one of their squads to you,” 19 said absently. “Maybe you can make a deal.”

17 huffed. “I’d rather take care of the command squad alone for 20 rotations than deal with one of 12’s squads. And Wolffe’s enough to handle as it is, with his biting. I’m surprised I haven’t found a chunk of skin on the training mats yet.”

“You’ll jinx it,” 19 warned.

“I’ll take my chances.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kote and rex talk with 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kote is referred to by both 'he' and 'they' in this chapter, that isn't a mistake uwu

17 looked over to where the command squad - as they had named themselves - had claimed as their ‘spot’ in the mess hall. He got up from his seat after Kote glanced over at him and walked over, ignoring the confused looks from 12 and 19.

“What are you kids talking about?” he asked.

“Gender!” Kote replied. 17 blinked at the excited tone from the kid. Kote glanced at Rex, getting a nod in reply, before turning back to 17. “Rex’s wondering about his. Wolffe’s helping out sometimes, but he’s with Bly right now.”

17 nodded. “As long as you know you can be whatever you want,  _ vod _ ,” he said to Rex. “If anyone tries to tell you what you can and can’t be, come tell me.”

Rex nodded in reply. “I will, thank you,” he said, smiling.

“17 helps us figure things out, sometimes,” Kote added. “They helped me when I was confused.” He gave a grin to 17, who sighed fondly and ruffled Kote’s hair.

“Not sure why you all gravitated towards me,” 17 said. “12’s more well-versed in these things. I’m certainly not the most knowledgeable.”

“You’re…” Kote frowned, clearly trying to figure out their words. “We used to go to  _ Buir _ , when he was here all the time. And you’re a lot like him, so I guess…” he trailed off, making some kind of confused gesture with his hands.

17 was still shocked at being compared to  _ Jango _ of all people, but smiled at the kid, nonetheless. “Thank you,  _ Kot’ika _ , I’m glad I can be helpful.” He looked to Rex, who was clearly still not used to talking with his trainers and fidgeting slightly with the fingers of his gloves. “We’re here for you, Rex. Don’t be afraid to wake any of us up if you have a question.” Rex nodded and ducked his head shyly. “You kids have fun, I’m going to make sure 19 hasn’t done anything stupid since I’ve been gone.”

Kote snorted in laughter. “Good luck,  _ ori’vod _ ,” he said.

17 left them with a reminder of their training later on (not that they needed it) and returned to 19 and 12, who were making a pile of crumbs from a ground-up ration bar on the table. “How are your kids?” 19 asked as 17 sat down.

17 looked at the pile of ration bar crumbs on the table. “Still more mature than you two, somehow,” he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rex goes to alpha-17 about his gender

“17?  _ Ori’vod _ ?”

17 blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and looked to the voice. He was surprised to see a kid standing a few steps away from his bed, the stand-out blond hair giving away who it was. “Rex?” 17 asked, pushing himself onto his elbows. “What’s up, kid?”

Rex shifted, scratching at his thigh. “You said I could come to you if I had any questions… about my gender,” he said softly.

“Of course,” 17 replied. He sat up properly on his bunk and patted the space in front of his crossed legs. Rex climbed on and ducked his head slightly, avoiding eye contact. 17 waited patiently for him to begin.

Rex took a breath. “I… is it normal to feel like a boy but…” he trailed off, running a hand through his hair. 17 hummed encouragingly. “I don’t  _ always _ feel like a boy. Or, well, not entirely a boy, anyway.” He groaned, frustrated. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

17 placed his hand flat on the space between them. “It makes sense, Rex,” he said. “So, you only feel male some of the time?”

“Yeah, like…” he thought for a moment. “Sometimes I feel like a boy, the way Bly does. But sometimes I just… don’t feel like a boy  _ or _ a girl.”

“What about your pronouns?” 17 asked.

Rex frowned. “I like being called ‘he,’” he said, “but I feel the same about ‘they’ as well.”

“‘She’?”

“No, not ‘she,’” Rex said, shaking his head. “Anything but that.”

“He/they, then,” 17 clarified, for himself as much as Rex. Rex nodded. “Same for me,  _ vod _ . And most of the Alphas, save for 12.”

“What’s your gender?” Rex asked. “If you want to share, I’m not–”

17 breathed out a laugh. “You’re okay. I don’t exactly care for my gender. I suppose something like agender if I really thought about it. However, you don’t need to use that label if it doesn’t fit.”

Rex was silent, fingers drumming against his shin in thought. “Thank you,  _ ori’vod _ ,” he said softly.

“Hey, if you ever want access to the holonet, we’ve managed to get a hold of some datapads Jango left behind,” 17 whispered conspiratorially. “Just don’t tell the  _ Kaminii _ , okay?”

Rex’s eyes shone happily. “Yes, sir,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Of course, kid. Off you go, now, before your squad misses you,” 17 said, patting Rex’s knee. Rex placed a hand on 17’s forearm quickly before sliding off the bunk and half-running out of the room and down the hallway, footsteps pattering on the ground getting quieter.

17 shook his head fondly before he lay back down on his bunk. The kids had some strange parental-figure choices, but he would try to live up to them as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translation  
> Ori'vod - Older Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
